


breakfast nookie

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is ever so careless with his tea</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast nookie

John and Sherlock were sat at 221b baker street, john had just finished the pancakes and hash browns. Sherlock stands to get the syrup, as he bends over to rummage about the fridge john admires his rear. Sherlock takes an unnecessary amount of time, he knows exactly what johns looking at. finally he grabs the syrup and turns back to the table. john is reading his paper and eating his hash-browns like nothing's happened. as per usual John's pancakes were perfect. fluffy and moist, exactly the way he knew Sherlock liked. making small talk as they ate Sherlock spilled his tea when he gesticulated as he was so prone to do. The steaming beverage fell straight to his lap, with a yelp he shot to his feet. John snapping into doctor mode, he ushers Sherlock to the bathroom. He instructs him to hop onto rhe counter. Grabbing a washcloth john gets it wet with cool water, he has Sherlock remove his sleep pants and press the wet rag to his burned skin. In his non medical mind he takes note that sherlock has opted to go without the common standard of putting underwear on. 

"Hold that there. Don't move it."

"John I'm fine." Sherlock complains going to remove the rag. john reaches out and smacks his hand.

"I said don't move it."

"Fine!" pouting like a child Sherlock settles against the counter. John scuttles about getting creams and things.

"You look like a hedgehog." stopping abruptly he turns to look at Sherlock.

" I what?"

"You look like a hedgehog, the way you shuffle about."

"what do you know about hedgehogs?"

"I know that you look like one." Giving Sherlock a dumbfounded look he finished collecting his items. "john, really I'm fine. I-"

"Sherlock, just shut up. Let me play doctor."

"Play doctor? But john you are-"

"Yes. I know I am a doctor." sighing heavily, "and now, your my patient." placing his hand on Sherlock's thigh he rubs the skin in soft circles. The muscle tenses slightly under his hand. Clearing his throat John has Sherlock move the rag.

"You just told me not to move it. You even slapped me."

“Of course I slapped you! Would you have listened otherwise?” Silently pouting Sherlock slides the rag aside.

“Look,” Pointing at his burn Sherlock tries again. “nothing even there, barely hurts.” 

"Perhaps I should take a closer look." He asks, getting closer to Sherlocks thigh. 

"Is that really necessary?" He huffs.

"Yes. Now shut up." Sherlock makes another disgruntled sound as john moves higher up his thigh. Again asking to leave. "My god your dim. For someone so bright its astounding. " 

"Me? Dim?" Sherlock queries, a bit offended. "Why?" 

"I'm trying to have... Intimacy. You know, be romantic. " john drags a hand down his face. "Spice things up with a bit of roleplay. I knew your leg was fine. " when he finishes speaking they are both blushing, john far worse than sherlock. 

"Oh. Carry on then." He clears his throat, spreading his legs a bit for John. The action shows he's already half hard. John being exasperated or pissed always did this too him.. It was the look he got. 

John swallows thickly at the sight of him. "To hell with romance." His hand reaches out, stroking him with precision. Going a bit breathless as he feels Sherlock hardening in his hand. 

Sherlock's hips lift into the touch, a deep moan leaving his lips when john dipped to take him in his mouth. "J-john.." He moans his name, fingers tangling in the salt and pepper locks. His hips roll as John bobs his head, tongue swirling the head.

His breathing was ragged as the other continues to moan his name. John pulls off to catch most of his breath, his hand furiously pumping the others cock. He drags the flat of his tongue across his sac, grinning at the moan he earned from the other. He pushes even further. Giving him another harsh suck and a few bobs before pulling away. "Turn over." 

Sherlock immediately complies, tugging his shirt over his head. He braces on the counter, breathing heavily as he fought not to stroke himself. A shocked moan leaving him as john wastes no time, immediately setting about stretching him. His fingers pumping and curling strongly against his prostate as his cock leaking in no time, ready for his release. Soon he hears john undressing, turning to watch him over his shoulder. 

He undoes his belt, shoving down his trousers and boxers simultaneously. Using the leftover lube he slicks himself before teasing sherlock a bit, trying to see if he'd beg. It didn't take long. 

"John... Please.. Don't tease." He says in a practiced tone. Immediately he is rewarded by the warmth of the man filling him. Stretching him to levels so sublime the genius couldn't think. 

He starts his pace immediately, slowly building until his hips were slapping into the others with abandon. The occasional moan leaving the soldiers lips as he fucked his lover. He couldn't resist, reaching forwards he tangles his fingers into Sherlock's dark curls. The soft hair being tugged until his back arched, sending john pounding into his prostate. 

It was too much, the taller man came with a shout. Covering the cabinetry in his seed. John fucks him through his release, enjoying the tensing of the muscles. When he is finished, he pulls away and falls to his knees. Wanting john to finish in his mouth. 

He happily obliges, fingers relacing in the curls to keep his head still as he thrusts rapidly into his mouth. Another moment and he comes, sherlock taking it all down. He pulls away, collapsing to the bathroom floor on weak legs. 

Sherlock licks his lips, very happily abused lips before joining him. The cool tile rather soothing to their heated flesh. 

"So my leg is fine?" 

"Yes. Yes." John sighs. "Your leg is fine. "


End file.
